Darknesses flame - arising of secrets
by Shakthi - gifted to write
Summary: Hermione - Harrys best friend...Meya Riddle? The orphan raised child of the dark lord and a vampier? Darknesses symbol and yet she is protected by angels and elves. She hurts Harry and Ron badly but protects them with her life? Underneath the lies, beyond the layers of emotions is the reality of the 'Darknesses flame' and her loyalties story! (Ch 7 - Past cases) Please review!
1. Chapter one - the birth of the child

**Prologue – In the time of the founders **

Hega Hufflepuff, the founder of Hogwarts school of magic sat in her 'chambers' surrounded by several colorful and odd-shaped artifacts of great magical value. Unlike what most people thought of her, she was slightly on the plump side yet pleasant especially in that earth brown robes she wore. It was simple without much real work except for the fashionable wave-like thread work on the borders in yellow. Her eyes though was the reflection of her real value, deep and dark but with tint of warmth in them. The seat itself was a soft and crunchy arm-chair made with white and pink flowers but a highly battered up one, in her undecorated yet clean hands though was a long parchment. Mostly looked like a letter by its length… this was the scene he walked into!

The man with a think and long face attached to an equally thin and longish body, covered in fashionable robes made of fine green china silk, stitched to perfection and fitting. He adored it further with a thick gold chain and an egg sized emerald pendent hanging from it. The border was set with beautiful thread work in a neat running stick. "Hello my dear Helga how are you?"

"I am fine Salazar, where are the children?" she asked internally sighing, "Ahh they are out in the field practicing for their advance flying techniques. Who wrote that novel in your hand?"

"It is not a novel my dear, it is a letter. Raheena sent it to me if you must know." She replied showing the man to the seat there, a large three seater sofa made of rose wood and blue cushions, "I hate these strange couches you have, so unfashionable and not to mention extremely old. It is terrible! All right its soft but it is terrible extremely! Over the limit soft!"

"I am sure you did not come over for the expert opinion on my mothers furniture. Can you please tell me why you came over?" she pushed irritated, "Aah nothing, I was a little…"

"Salazar!" she snapped, "All right I came to actually speak about the mud-bloods. I was hoping that you would be ready to see why I so firmly object to them."

"If you are talking about the incident with that Richmond girl again then let me make something very clear. Very very clear the answer is no, we need to save those children and bring them to our society. They need to be protected, them and their power. They need to know, they need to be trained and more importantly they need to be accepted." She replied power oozing through her tone, cold anger blazed through her voice which seemed to suddenly shoot up as she got up, "Don't be stupid Salazar. Let me make something very very clear to you. I know how badly you feel about this and how badly you feel about everything that happened but the answer is still no. I am not going to vote for the children of muggles parentage to be excluded from my school the Richmond girl was the best example. It is several cases like her that I wanted to avoid and make sure they also have a chance to live. A chance to learn and in turn a chance to work as a witch or wizard some place. I want them to enjoy that chance. All right! Now get out!"

"Please think about what I said deeply before the final vote." She nodded, "I have listened to what you have in hand. I would like to take my own decisions though, oh hello Godric I was just about to request you to come over."

"Hello Helga." He replied and the other man got up from the seat, "I think it is my cue to leave then. Godric…."

"No your not Salazar, I accept we may see differently on certain things but not everything. There are things we accept upon, do we not?" he nodded, "Yes thank you now could you please sit down and help us out with this… letter Reeina has sent Helga."

"You mean that novel sent to Helga? Are you crazy? The answer is no I hate reading those things you know that! The only reason I said yes to founding this school is because you told me I can get to work with children. More importantly I am a teacher and mentor not a consultant of dimwitted seers who know nothing about what they see." He snapped in a child like way, "Salazar! They are not dimwitted look at Rowena she is also a seer but she is not like them is she?"

"I was talking about the dimwitted ones not powerful ones. Come on Godric!" Helga interrupted the banter instantly, "Just read it will you?"

Both the founders bent over and read the work, facinated….

Helga,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. There is something strange going on, so many signs and symbols are setting themselves around us. I see it both astronomically and in nature too… some are even as terrible as incidents. I wish to discuss it with you further in person.

The only understanding I have at hand though is that there is another 'witch hunt' that shall arise soon. It is growing bigger and there shall be more killings untill and unless the children are saved. Our own community is making the preparations to go in hiding, which I must say is perfect. The new spell for secrecy has been aiding us greatly and the astronomical time for our magical land occupations are nearly ready.

Though the real concern I have at the moment is not the muggles head hunt set upon us. I claim it is not a grave concern both because of the methodological preparatory methods for our own towns areas and homes against the astronomical signs of safety. The concern I speak of is the effect it has upon the minds of wizard families who are to go into hiding. I have seen this in the birth of seval children within the realms of wizard families combined with the sudden harvesting of ingredients generally used in healthy fetus potions, fertility potions and not to mention magic enhancing potions. Though how much magic can be enhanced due to those new found potions are beyond my understandin….

My point is that there is a pattern. Wizards are trying to fight the muggles' by growing them selves in number. I have also seen a few terrible situations were many muggles born children are marrying within their realms such as the Malfoy family, the Grunt family, the Potter family, the Black family and even the Nut and Goyal family…. My point is that they seem to try and capture magic within magical families….

That comes to something else I needed to share with you – a prophesy. It is this prophesy which causes the most fear within me for it links all that I have seen and understood.

_Darkness line,_

_It begins slowly,_

_Only to grow,_

_Quickly!_

_Time shall take it's turn,_

_Blood shall become rivers again,_

_Light shall soon turn to dark again,_

_As the flag of the dark unites with the flower of the demons,_

_Bloom will she the child of the dark,_

_Redeemer of the light will she be,_

_Dark in powers will she be,_

_As time takes its turn._

_Born from darkness,_

_Burn will she in the dark flames,_

_Grow will she with darkness within her,_

_Yet reach will she to the light far beyond her,_

_Fuze with her will the forces of the light into three,_

_Compleat will she the directions four,_

_Rip will she the difference!_

_So is her power,_

_So is her strength,_

_So is her soul,_

_So it is written,_

_So it will be done,_

_So will she bloom,_

_So will she wither!_

_Guard will her the children of the light,_

_Guard will her the spawns of the dark,_

_Strengthening will she those weak,_

_As powers guard her very birth._

_Open will she the tunnels dark,_

_enlightening with it will she._

Helga, this girl she is powerful, intelligent and far from naïve so nobody can manipulate her. She is the deciding vote, the coin of fate – which she supports will the which wins. Beware!

Stop the turn of events if needed…

With great regards,

Reina

… at least one of them did the other yawned his way through it and finally claimed, "I have read it and I have not understood a word. If she wants to send love poems ask her to send it on perfumed parchments and better inks. Not these… these… these road sales parchments."

The other two rolled their eyes! Though unaware to either of them within the mind of the third was a fear – was the secret he had created a part of this prophesy. Was he truly going into the dark realms? Was he… no it was not possible…. Never!

_A.N: please review I am an aspiring writer and your reviews could really help me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one – the birth of the child**

The darkness was surrounded by the old mansion except for places were extreemly old wooden torches. The stones were smooth and clear like they had been polished and repolished several times. There were runes written all over the place but all of them ended up pointing towards the same catogory – security. Some though were new, especially towards a certain wing. Nobody was there though except for the one person running on those stone floors. A man, dressed in a single long robe which was nearely in tatters. The old gray dress was tattered in several places, only to be patched up again except for the fresh ones. His hair fiery-red hair was dishieveled and standing all over the place. "Agusthus Weasely, how are you today?"

"I am fine my boy, you?" there was a man wearing fine lennin based red robes of fine stiching, standing there with his arms crossed. "Forgive my delay my lord, it took me some time to get out of there. How is the child?"

"The child is still in her mother's woumb the time has not yet…" the bold thin man sighed angrily, "We would need to wait a little longer. What news have you?"

"A – a very good one my lord. That old lady was indeed right, the sighns are authentic and the marks are perfect. That muggle indeed has a dark lantern made by Slytherine him self. We just need to persuade it out of her before my idotic brother gets to her. It should be a piece of cake considering that her husband is a little sick right now."

"Is he… then we must use it to our advantage. Have you got the money ready?" she asked, "Yes it is almost ready, I just need to sell a couple of more atrifects."

"That is excelent." He replied a smile coming across his face making him look even more monstrous than normal. "How is your sister-in-law what was her name? Yes Molly!"

"Pregnant again even though her last child is not even a year old. They went really fast this time." He replied making the dark-lord turn around again, suprized, "So quickly? Suprizing… hgihly suprizing. Just keep a watch on these children they are on the same level as those two boys and my own little one if everything goes right will be close to their age. I need to be casious."

His words were cut off by one more screem followed by the beautyful cry of a baby. A door inside cracked open with a lady dressed in white robes strained with blood came there. She was holding a bundle wrapped in white with arms and legs pokeing out of them, "My lord… it is a girl!"

"M-may I look at her?" for a moemnt it seemed as if he was truly human and this thought reflected upon the elderly ladies gentle face, "You may hold her my lord. She is a beauty… escept for those red eyes!"

The baby was indeed beautyful with skin so gentle and yet pale. There were no defects in her – exactly five in each hand and each leg. Her hair was thick and brown, darker than hers though… she looked stunning. Except for those large red eyes which were screeming due to hunger. Another, much younger woman walked up holding a bottle in her hand, "My lord her first bottle… would you like to feed her."

"Y-yes I think I would like to do that." He wispered and gently took the bottle with one hand, the other holding his daughter close to his chest as he sat on the nearby window still. The snow was setting down outside shwoing the first symbols of a terrible winter but she sucked up hungrily. The liquid disapeard in a matter of minutes and so did the red-eyes when the baby opened her eyes again. "She looks stunning. So stunning! Brown eyes… are they caremel brown?"

"Yes my lord they are very rare eyes. Caremel brown…." He wispered again, "Caramel brown eyes… my own little girl. My child?"

The little girl in his arms was slowly closing her eyes as he shifted her to his shoulder and gently burped her, cuddled in she was asleep for two hours. Her father was not willing to set her down, not even when her mother walked up in her all her glory. "Trinity… it is a girl."

"I can see she is already daddy's girl." The lady laughed her pale white skin shook with mirth and the light brown hair bounced all over. It was largely curly setting around her round face making her look very attractive. Especially thanks to her brown eyes which had a magnetic sense attached to them. Somehow they always made him feel dishivled in his current, terrible apearence. "Why did I sacrifice my born beauty?"

"You did it for your dark powers love, you did it for a bigger purpouse." She replied gently hugging him around the waist, supporting the little girls neck with the other allowing him to hug her with one arm. The picture perfect moment of them as a family… the only moment as a family they had because bad news came right behind them. It came in the form of two men, one was a man with dirty blond hair and a plump body. The bunny like tooth and terrible dental structure made him look very silly, "Severnus, Wormtail what information do you have for me tody?"

The other one who looked like an over grown bat with his thin strucutre and loose robes was the first to speak. His hand running in the greesy hair, "I can't get to her my lord the one who spoke the prophesy. Dumbldore seems to believe in her enough to secure her though…"

"Wormtail what information have you?" he asked, "There are five boys who fit the guidlnes my lord. First is the son of Longbottoms, his parents have mannaged to escape our clutches twice already. The third is our mark saying it is him! His parents fight for the light and deeply. They are also pureblood! The second one is the child of those trators Zabani his parents too have escaped once from our clutches."

"No I mannaged to have the father finnished off recently. I can asure you that it is not him. Longbottoms son yes we need to consider him, let us see… who else. There is the son of Felix…" the dark lord handed the once again crying baby to the lady and continued to listen to the report, "His mother happens to be a simple dress maker but there is something beyond her. Something which we can not see! He is a strong defence trainer and he trains them younge. Picks them out crefully."

"Yes I remember him, we have carefully marked him up but he ended up slipping… but both the parents did not escape. She slipped up only once… who else?" the list finally went down to the, "P-Potters my lord."

"Potters, your friends were they not at school Wormtail. Ofcourse they were the ones who gave you that name did they not?" he added sniggering as the creepy looking man looked down, "My lord, yes James Potter happens to be my friend. He his son too…"

"Ofcourse, both of them are aurors James has escaped twice but it is Lilly who ended up manageing –" suddenly a third man ran into the room his breath had been neary run out, "Master – my lord James Potter escaped from there along with Sirius Black and those fresh recruts of Felix."

"Which makes it three… so the tie is between the Longbotoms and the Potters. I need to do this personally. Carefully watch those boys, judge them and then strike the kill. The target date will be one month from today, find our everything about them. Wormtail you better start with the medical records, can you get them for me or would you need a little extra aid?" Wormtail shook his head and left from there visibily disturbed, so was Severnus Snape and that was the moemnt he ended up deciding he needed to change sides. Even if it meant to save Lilly!

"Have you decided a name for the baby?" he asked walking into the nursery which was set with the most beautyful childrens toys and stunningly beautyful wall papers with magical creatures running around it. The little one was watching a cenetaur with great interest her eyes shinning with happiness, "Yes I have Marvlo, Meya Amelina Hermoine Silvia Thermpra Riddle."

"What kind of a long name is that? What do you expect me to call my little Princess?" he asked at the gurgilling child, "You can call her Princess Meya. The princess of darkness, such long names are a tredition of people in the royal line."

That was how she got the name, Meya Amelina Hermoine Silva Thermpra Riddle. It was this name which was anounced in the function with great pomp and ceremony when the time came. It was close to Crismas to the outside world when he gave his child a kiss on the cheek with great affection and set her on the cradle for one last time. She had just slept and her mother was still at the party with the other death eaters, "I shall return soon my love. I need to secure our little family!"

When she woke up the place was burning and people screeming. She too began screeming our of hunger as a man grabbed her, with her the bottles of formula near her. A voice somewere yelled, "Moony THE BABY! We need to get her to Albus."

"We need to feed her first, secure the door." The one called Moony called out, "She is a half vampier I can smell it…"

At the first drop of her feed the baby instnatly became quiet and she gulped down the feed hungrily, "We need to get her out of this place. Quick place everything you can pack into the bag Padfoot. We are going to need all we can get!"

Padfoot was quick in his work, his wand swifty song and a lot of items went into the bag quickly except for those few bottles in his hand. A younge teenager who was inside there with them helped him in piling up a few items too as the man called Moony fed the hungry and scared baby, once she had finnished the girl picked her up and burped her, "What is your name again?"

"I am Cindy Wikson. Is the baby all right? We need to take her…" the girl pushed a bit, the man called Padfoot added his own name, "Sirius Black! Just pick up those clothes and medical file would you?"

The girl was quic and the baby was just settling down when the man called Moony burped her. "Cindy – take her, Padfoot you go I think we can't hold up any longer. Keep those spare bottles with you. If she gets very hungry she will end up biting. Just be careful."

"All right you take care too, wrap it up soon and get out of this place." He added giving his friend a tight hug before pulling the girl and going out via the nearby window, "How do we leave? This place is secured too tightly."

"We would have to go then, the things are too complex and we certainly can't take the baby too!" Cindy spoke but Sirius cut her of, "Don't worry just a little away towards that side. We go there and we can get to my bike."

The baby was placed into a make shift belt on to her body tightly. Sirius secured it with a few charms and they bengan running. His jean trousers and the dragon hide jacket was a little were bellowing into through the wind and agaisnt the black shirt he wore. The girl was wearing a green skirt which reached her knees with a similar green dragon hide jacket and a pure white shirt topping it off. Never had he seen a girl like that, the blond hair tied up like a chnieese bun except for the bangs on her face. She was much smaller than his own build but more fit… as they ran he could not help but admier the ankle boots she wore unlike his own sports shoes. The baby girl seemed to enjoy the run but it was a short one, once inside the forest he took the lead. "This way, I have hidden it… deeply. Get on the back I could not fix up that side seater."

"Side seater what kind of a – oh my god." The girl gasped the bike was an beautyful one with the best possible engine and a stunning black. The handle was a little over the shoulder but basically a comfertable drive. "This is a wonderful one is it not felt it would be perfect to get away with the baby. Come on get on we need to head off to Hogwarts."

The ride was smooth and under the stars, the baby was soon sleeping away and she gently wraped her arms around his waist. The tingleing sensation went up his back when she touched him and a smile went on his lips but time – as always – moved too fast. Finally he dropped her near Hogwards, "You better go inside with the baby all right. Albus Dumbldore will be waiting for you and when your at it I will be seeing you around soon."

"Sure!" she replied stepping away only for him to grab her hand again, "Or you could just hand out with me for a few moments…"

"I better get her inisde Mr. Black, it is cold and she would be needing anotehr feed soon." The man laughed, "All right yeah just go to the dining area. My name is Sirius call me Sirius ok…"

The woman laughed and went with the baby towards the school as Sirius kick started again so that he could go check on his best friends. Especially after the sudden atack they mannaged on the Dark Lords layer! The sight in front of him though was shocking – the house had been destroyed. There was no trace of their bodies and little Harry was crying out of fear and hunger when he picked him up, "Harry… oh no Harry! Hagrid what happened?

The little boy was screeming, "Oh no little one you hungry. I think I have a sandwitch with me – hear little one."

The little boy hungrily ate the sandwitch shivering in the cold, that was the sight which Hagrid saw when he came there, "Sirius, hes gone. Yeah-know-'ho! Little Harry did 'im in. Dumbldore came to know… told him to pick the little boy up."

"Let me take him Hagrid I am his godfater." The half giant refused strickly… but something very strange happened. The phonix popped up with a note in his hand, "It's from Albus I think hes cha- its for me? Oh ok… what HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? I JUST DELIVERED THE BABY AT HOGWARTS. You have a quill Hagrid I think this is big! Bigger than we think it is…"


	3. Chapter 3

06/01/2014

**Chapter two… His resurrection **

The darkness of the night was surrounding the cemetery were they stood dressed in their dark robes and masks. Fear shaking within the hearts of each member for the safety of the next arriving member. One who would face his wrath… or so they believed at the bellowing robes of the man who just appeared there, "Severus, it took you long enough did it not? Had trouble getting away from the old man? Baby sitting some first years detention? What was it…"

The man bowed down and kissed the man's robes before getting back in to his position, "I am sorry my lord but the delay was due to several reasons… but I did know I would be called upon soon my lord. I was prepared, my lord to come back to your severities."

"I can see that! I can truly see it especially when you tried to stop my three years ago when I wanted the philosopher's stone." He replied, "I did not try to stop you my lord. I thought it was someone else trying to get it for him self. Had I just known… a simple sign telling me that it was you I would have fetched it for you my self."

"Liar! You were trying to get it for someone else. You were trying to get it for someone!" his voice went down to an angry whisper but at the sam time the others could hear every single word, "I can see it in your mind, who ws it who made you change loyalties? I just need to…"

"He never changed loyalties!" the voice of the girl was a clear and at the same time the source was unclear, "Who is this? Who spoke? Were are you show your self?"

The men there began pointing their wands at odd places but the source was unclear. Everyone except for Severus Snape, "Twelve fully grown wizards against one underaged girl?"

"Underage who are you?" the dark lord asked fear shivering from within him, that was when she finally came out of her hiding place from behind the trees near the cemetery. It was not too far away from were Severus himself had arrived. She wore a set of ankle length boots and a moss-green denim skirt. It was topped off by a thick open robe that reached down to the ground. The white half-starved shirt was of pure cotton and backed up by a moss green denim vest. It was clear that the girl had taken her time carefully working on the look but it did not satisfy him. Rather it caused fear in him, "Who are you?"

"Wow… don't you recognize me daddy?" she asked laughing, his throat hitched at the laugh. It was a laugh he recalled with someone else, his lover, just like he hoped his little girl would inherit. Something clicked inside him, "Impossible… it is really impossible. I thought you were dead!"

"Naah! Just hidden!" she replied slowly takeing off the hood reveling wavy brown hair which reached a little over her shoulders but neatly brushed. She had clean features and skin but decorated mildly with make up… light peach lip-gloss with deep green eye shadow smudged over her eyes. At least that was her main attraction at first sight though but what caught Voldemorts eyes were the dangling leaf-shaped earrings, "Where did you get them?"

"I.. umm… mummy gave it to me. She kind of gave it to me via other resources." The girl replied only to be very rudely interrupted by Lucius Malfoy, "You are that muggle-born girl, with Harry Potter. I did not recognize you for a minute but now i remember were I saw you."

The dark lord was about to flame up when she pulled up a golden chain from underneath her shirt, the language changed to one of a hiss but he understood every word, "The Slitherine chain only and only one with his blood can touch or wear it."

"Your right… you too have the gift." She smiled, "Believe me now daddy? Yes I do and if you could excuse me for a second I think I need to discipline

"Your right…. You have it too." she smiled, "Yes I do happen to have the power. Now if you could excuse me for a second I need to deal with Lucius. If you don't mind!"

"Ofcourse, please!" she smiled and with a grace nobody ever imagined she would have and moved up to the man, her eyes fixed upon the man. Then in a sudden movement it happened, with a swift movement of the wind the man was hanging in mid-air upside down. His eyes were in such a way that it made contact with his own, "We need to see eye-to-eye on certain things do we not Lucius? Ofcourse we do! You are right I am the mudblood with Harry Potter but not everything is what they seem. Understood?"

"Yes miss Riddle." He choked but she continued to talk as if this position was the most normal thing in the world, "All that took place was a little change in hair do and a little extra make up, maybe a change of clothes and you took nearly five minutes. Under such circumstances how can I expect you to identify an enemy? Daddy had been facing me for nearly two minutes. What if I was having a weapon with me? It could have destroyed him. You left him exposed even though you knew that he has not attained complete power as yet… any way what has done is done. Please be more careful in future… now does anyone else have questions regarding my identity?"

On the last question she turned and looked around at everyone in the cemetery. All of them were all in agreement that she was indeed his daughter. Though what surprized everyone was the way Voldemort went up and hugged her tightly. Even though only Severnus noticed it the younger girl too closed her eyes enjoying the moment. "Welcome back Princess… welcome back."

"Thanks daddy it feels good to be back." She whispered, tear filled eyes fell on Severus as they broke apart even though contact was maintained via the arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Stone was for her was it not?"

"Yes. She had become very…" Severus began but a look from her silenced him, "I better leave my lord. The headmaster would be awaiting a report. I will pick you up in the morning?"

"Sounds good…" the girl replied but the father reacted, "What? She can't –"

Severus Snape had disappeared instantly before he could finnish his sentence, "spend the night with us here."

Outside the grounds of Hogwarts were he appeared an old centaur stood waiting for the verdict. "He has indeed returned."

"I know, were is she? The girl?" he asked but it was with great hesitation the response came, "She is with her father right now. She has not really decided…"

"It was a little difficult to comprehend now, the signs are very different and complicated." He looked at the centaur confused, "Complicated because there are dual symbols all opposing in nature. Completely opposing, both Venus and Marse are shining greatly. Saturn is also shining at the rings but it's not enough… it seems like everything is going to falling back to only one thing. The child!"

"I am trying to make her understand her role. Just trying to make her understand but…" she sighed, "I understand completely, you are trying to play a numeral card too just like her. You want her to make the choice, either way Severus but there is something beyond what you see. Within the realms of dark and light is a gray shade that is binding them both, the child is it's symbol. It's power… its destruction too."

"Was I right in leaving her like that? Leaving her unattended with her –" the man laughed, "He is her father, he will take care of her we have seen that clearly. Saturn's rings shine greatly she is in no danger." Severus sighed and the old centaur smiled, "You are nothing more than her guardian, you may love her as your own daughter but she is not your daughter."

"I wish she was, she is the closest thing I have to my own child." The response stunned the potions master, "Not for much longer, I see a child in your future. I see love, I also see a family… they are on the way to you!"

Severnus simply grunted in response and took their leave, way to upset to speak anything more. "My little girl has got her father now, she would not need me any more."

Little did he know that at the office of Headmaster Dumbldore stood the very person who would make the statement of the centaur true. A tall lady, who was close to her late twenties and of African origin from first sight but a closer look could have told stories unimaginable. She wore a simple white robes of very soft shifon materials, on her neck was a thick chain and single bangles on her wrists – similar to the pattern on her chain. On the inner side of the elbow peeping from underneath those loose and frilly sleeves were certain symbols. A crane at flight with an ancient rune on her right and a scorpion with the same rule on her left. Her dark curly hair was tied up into a tight but simple bun with nothing to say for, except it looked like a birds nest. A requirement! Her eyes though were deep and showed a sense of reflection beyond human understanding. One gained only through the tough winds of life called experience. Her eyes were filled with pain and tiredness, "Samaira are you sure about training Harry? I mean your own children, what is their age?"

"Eleven, they are eleven years of age and you promised they could join your school." He smiled through his half moon glasses and nodded, "Your right, would you like some lemon drops?"

"No thank you!" she shook her head, "So my children get a position of student in your school and I am at your disposal enough to actually take on assignments for you. Train the boy who lived, take up assignments of hunting up dark forces to you… translate… you know anything within my level of skills. Did I get the deal right?"

"More than right, you have captured what I wanted to tell you exactly to the dot. Oh additionally I am willing to offer some money for travels and attached expenditure." She added, "Expenditures, that could also help I am not financially sound and a little extra money could aid in taking me a long way."

"I can see that…" he paused before changing the subject, "There is something you are not telling me. Is there someone else in question…"

"There is danger growing in the darkness outside, the kind of darkness which needs light. We need to have them secure and safe because if we don't then things would only get worse."

"What makes you say something so terrible about the magical darkness when I have seen worse in the non-magical realms." She asked looking away, "This one ends up going till the point of actually ripping across the soul itself. I think you know about this don't you?"

"Yes we read the book," she replied, sighing tears dropping from her eyes, "I will take care of what ever it is because it's the right thing to do and not because I need the money."


	4. Chapter 3 - the reality of the darkchild

**Chapter three – The reality of the dark child**

Time seemed to have stopped for Meya Riddle, or so she hoped when she woke up in the morning in the soft mattress her father managed to whip up for her. The night had been spent chattering away from her end and him listening to everything about school before she dozed off. That was the dream she always had – a chance to speak with the man! Tears filled her eyes but she knew what must be done must be done for the greater good. So what if she would lose… so what if she would lose the one she loves so greatly? Things had to be set right!

It was these thoughts that dominated her as she dressed into a set of black tracks and a sea-green sleeveless with a black sports jacket. "Only I know which side I support and I will not make it clear to anybody till the time is right. I need to be careful… I need to watch my step. I just hope I can manage it. Now I need to go for my morning run and like a good little girl prepare tea and breakfast for my family… Ahh life is truly wonderful."

"Or you could go on that run and return with breakfast ready." She turned around to see Wormtail leaning over a faded smile on his ugly lips, the robes he wore seemed to have seen better days and she had no idea of the color being brown, black or blue. Not that she could say much about her own – especially since the sports shoes were not even new ones! "Hmm no I think I will make the food today don't worry daddy's asleep so you can join me for the run right?"

"You are aware that my loyalty is towards you right?" he retorted, she looked at him surprised, "Guys you did not, mind if we take a walk?"

"No… so what is this about?" Wormtail took a deep breath and then he began speaking, "Princess how much do you know about the prophesy of Ariel?"

"Ariel? As in the seer who lived at the time of the founders?" she asked, "Yes the very same how much do you know about her?"

"Nothing much… why?" he looked shocked, "Ron kept calling you a know-it-all but looks like your not one. Ariel was a seer yes but she was more than a normal seer because she could see beyond her time. Nearly thousands for years across and several times she tried to stop things from happening. That was why many people followed her! Around hundred years after her death many of her prophesies began coming true to the letter. Very strangely too, which was why a group of people began following her with more care. This was to a point were the minister set up unspeakable who branched out specifically to look into prophesies. They kept a record of them, labeled them and kept a watch for them to happen. Manny efforts were taken to stop them from coming true some were even successful…"

"I think I sense a but at this point." She added, "Your right, there is a but at this point, successful _but _Arials were impossible to break or even water down. Every letter, every single prediction has come true. This is despite all the efforts…"

"How is this centered around us and what we are fighting?" she asked, "Princess, most of Ariel predictions were based upon the issues which were beginning at that point of time. The suppressions of magical creatures to servitude – the goblin rebellion, werwolf innaceptence issues were leading to more dark warriors, hiding from the muggle world caused more muggle hate attacks via dark magic. See the pattern princess, most of the dark-wizards ended up hating muggles and in turn attacking them upon gaining even the slightest ounce of power. Have you ever seen a dark-wizard who was on the side of the muggles or muggle-borns?"

"Not really… but – some of them accepted muggle-borns into their groups." She added, "Yes but only those who were victimized in their muggles families or friends and that too only after they proved themselves at a great price."

"I get your point, she is basically the mistress we need to keep an eye open for, the one who had a real sight." She replied, Wormtail continued, "There is more to it than just this, the unspeakable department is also made up of two groups people who earn their way into it and others who are there due to family circumstances."

"Family circumstances? As in they are under an un-brakeable oath? Someone who was working with those prophesies said by this Ariel woman?" she asked, "Yes you are going on the right track but more importantly most of the time these children are not allowed to speak it out loud. So they end up having other jobs too along with it… some are so secretive even their family members are not aware of it. Some on the other hand – the family knows but friends don't… making us pay the grave price."

"Oh my god… your are one of them. That was what I kept seeing in your mind that day in the Shrieking Shack, the a you kept visualizing… he was the master you wanted to run to. It was not daddy, but who was he?"

"You will know soon, but to answer your question my loyalty is towards you and always has been. I joined your father only after we had a confirmation that she was with your father as a lover." He replied, her brain was going in full swing and emotions were busting through her heart. information she had read over a long period of time began flashing back into her mind like a puzzle that needed fitting. The only problem though was that the missing pieces were still confusing her, "There is something very serious happening at hand now, that much I can see but how was your family linked in it?"

"Link because they were loyal to Ariel." He replied, "My ancestors – the Peterwigs were loyal to her for a very long time. We still are but I don't think any more will go because I…"

"You can't have children I know." Wormtail laughed a dry yet mildly squeaky laugh, "You have your fathers ability to check through our minds. It's nice to know! So I think your aware of the prophesy too right?"

"No but what is it?" she asked, "A prophesy but I can't see more than that, what is it about?"

"I know only a level of it, unlike others my powers are not great and I am an real fool. There is nothing I can truly do… with out a lot of help." She squeezed his hand reassuringly, "So that's why you had to be the on to join the forces and keep an eye on me. It was the weakest link who would have the greatest support. At the same time you would not be provided any clear information, except whats needed to keep me focused in the right direction."

"More like keep you from being brainwashed rather than understanding like most of the intelligent idiots I have met. That and your father does not take me seriously so… there is no real danger for me…" he gave a hollow laugh, "Wormtail who is it I can contact for real details? Who can give me the clear picture? Who are you people…"

"I am afraid I can't answer that, they shall contact you them selves. My role is to simply keep your father from growing to full strength by dwindling his plans time and again on one end. There is also the duty of keeping you safe too… but at the end of the day my loyalty is towards you. Only you! What ever you decide I shall stand by you! That is my wizards oath to you!" he added his eyes filled with seriousness like she had never ever – even in her imagination – connected to his man. There was an electric charge around them for a moment only to be absorbed and leaving it as if nothing had happened. The change though had somehow connected the two of them!

It was that connection that caused a silence for their walk back, her thoughts though was frozen and highly disturbed till she suddenly recalled something, "Wormtail last year professor Dumbldore mentioned that you owe you life to Harry."

"I know that's why I suggested that he use Harry for his resurrection so that there is a week point that holds him down via Harry. I know it is Harry who is destined to destroy him…" she sighed as he pointed her out towards the man, "I think it's getting clearer now Wormtail, thank you. I accept your loyalty and I shall turn to you when I need aid."

"That's all I need my princess… is there anything I can make for you?" he pushed the hair out of her eyes and she smiled, "I am going to cook today and you are going to help that's an order."

The meal was scrupulous, even though very common and simple. Voldemort woke up sleepy, "Hmm what is it I smell?"

"I made some pancakes, there is some maple syrup and sausages. Toasts are getting ready… so is also oat meal and fried eggs. I could not make anything else because of the lack of supplies but –" a child like smile set across the monsters man at the sight of the food, "Oats, with salt, chilli flakes and seasoning? I have not had a decent bowl of it for nearly years now. Your mother used to make them! Meya I had no idea you could cook."

"I can experiment – to an extent at least. What kind of pancakes are they?" he smiled, "I made … ones today. Wormtail told me you love them!"

"I do happen to yes, but is this not too much?" he asked looking at the amount of food on the table and the one set for preparation upon demand, "We are expecting company, come on sit down daddy breakfast is served."

"Thank you my child, you are ready already?" she smiled because indeed she was dressed in her 'usual' blue jeans and blue shirt. Her hair was left open and neatly brushed. "Someone is a morning person – now tell me, why hello Lucius what brings you over so early?"

"My lord I came to offer you my greatest apologize for…" she cut him off, "You can offer your explanations and apologize latter for now sit down and have some breakfast."

Breakfast… it was the whiff of good food that got many out of their beds in the hospital wing at the school of magic. The nurse was busy handing Harry a tray of food when Mrs. Molly Wesley was asked to drop a visit to the headmasters office. "Molly, how is Harry now?"

"He is eating his breakfast, nothing like a good meal to cure him." She smiled, the old man agreed, "course, now tell me something Molly are you aware of the order of phoenix?"

"Your order right? Yes I knew all about it, Arther told me you asked us to join but I don't know what I can do to help you." sadly the old man replied, "I would need someone to make the order headquarter inhabitable and a place which is healthy for the constant flow of members. I also need someone who can manage a basic first-aid for injured to help out wounded. There is also the need of someone who needs to look through muggles newspapers for me – Auther needs to spend his time focusing upon certain researches. I have a contact who will train him into the right lines. You will have someone to help you out with those chores of course but –"

"Oh of course I would love to do it headmaster." She smiled happily, "Oh and one more rule we go by first names in the order so it is Albus."

As if establishing the point a woman walked in, her dark red robes was flowing down till the ground. She had pale skin with very sharp features which seemed highly parlor made with extreme care, her dark straight hair was brushed with a partitioning at the center. Any man who looked at her at first sight would say, "What a beauty!"

Strangely Albus though said something very different, "Maria why are you?"

"I came because there is something important I need to show you which is very important, oh hello I am Maria Trinity you are?" she asked, "Molly Weaely…"

"Molly Wesley, Molly where have I – oh corse I now remember, Meya Riddle has mentioned you several times." Albus Dumbldore's breath hitched he had never managed to tell Molly about the girls reality, surprisingly, "Oh of course Maria Cortex she has told me about you greatly. I am glad to finally meet you, Hermione sorry I mean Meya has told me a lot about you too."

"We need to learn to address her as Meya Molly and quickly. It is important that we do so, but we can discuss that at a later point of time. Both of you sit down I need to talk to you about something of high importance. I was going through the charters of Elexar recently and there are a few descriptions about half-vampiers in there, please read the paragraph."

She presented the thick book in front of them with tattered old pages, specifically pointing towards a particular paragraph, _A half-vampier has the body-clock of a normal human till they reach puberty. At which point onwards their body-clock will undergo several hormonal changes. First of which is their digestive, unlike before when they would need basic dosage of blood and food at human regularity they would require extensive human food and more common dosages of blood. The smell of human-blood though would make them go into a fit of madness unlike before when it was never a problem. _

_They would also become increasingly sick during the monthly cycle and would need heavy medication to help them sustain. At the same time they would also face the normal issues related to teenagers such as the need of a mate. As mentioned before these changes would be highly uncontrollable but they will need fitting mental, physical and medical treatment. _

_A half-vampier child would face these issues but it would stop once they reach the age of twenty-two. At that point onwards their body would slowly settle down but process of aging would be greatly slowed down. Their magic enhancements would also become much more controllable from this point onwards and much more easier to deal with, since the vampire's part of the person would become more dominative. _

_It is important to remember that the child's skin would also under go a change and they would face extensive irritation due to sun if exposed without protection. Avoiding silver or silver contents is also advice since it could be dangerous in small dosages and fatal in large. As proved before, even if the killing curse can not affect the child at any point of their lives overdose of silver would certainly do the trick. _

"Would certainly do the trick?" he repeated, "If Ms. Riddle does indeed face a overdoseage of –"

The lady snapped, "I am not worried about someone killing her Albus my concern is her diet, she would need a constant supply of the right feeding. She needs protection, she can't manage it when she is with her father. We have to get her back!"

"I am not ever sure if she is on our side as a spy or is she playing us!" he snapped back, loosing control but calming down he continued, "I will speak to Severus about this…"

"I will come a little later then!" she replied leaving, Albus Dumbldore turned to Molly Wesley, "You know about her?"

"Their second year, when Ginny had become so terribly sick she came to us in the morning. She told us about everything and offered to stay with us to help Ginny get cured. Severus who came with her to the hospital wing that day vouched for her. She even ended up paying up for Ginny's treatment, they cost a lot but she paid it without a murder. Even we did not note was done till the last minute!"

"She told you everything?" The old headmaster was stunned, "Yes she even showed us some memories to prove it, how you saved her, those nights when she used to clean up after those people left, even those when that man… that man expressed his feelings and that woman would beat her black and blue. The poor child all that she had to go through Albus, how could we not accept her?"

Albus Dumbldore grew paler and paler by each word, "Sh-she showed you the memories? When was this Molly?"

"I think second year, those nights when she used to sit up with us and Ginny was asleep. That poor child all she needed was someone to show her unconditional love and affection. First she would never say anything, she had nightmares and we saw those images being reflected. Refused to tell what it was about first only then she began showing us…the horrors!" A tearful Molly continued and a stunned Albus finally asked her, "Molly she shared those with you and Auther?"

"Yes why?" his throat caught before the answer came out, "She never shared the details with any of us, not the elves, not Severus and certainly not me. Harry and Ron are her best friends but she only fed them the lies I taught her to speak."

A shocked Molly looked on only to have the silence between them for more than a good minute to be disturbed by the girl in question to march inside removing the black robes she had wore the night before, "Good morning, sorry I am late how is Harry mum?"

"He seems better dear, good call on those chocolate pancakes. How was the meeting with your father?" the younger girl took the seat the older woman had left before shifting her self to an angle were she could see both, "I have good news and bad news uncle Al."

They listened patiently till she finished before speaking up, "Is staying with the Malfoys for some time advisable Meya?"

"More than advisable, Draco is the prince of Slytherine and if I am going to change houses after summer then I am going to befriend a few. It would also mean more lies to Harry, Ron and Ginny for now, which reminds me mum can you tell dad I am sending an eighteen year old intern for him? His name is Ridgo Simons!" the girl added helping her self to a quill and pice of parchment from the headmasters desk, "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead!" she quickly wrote the name and noted down the name along with another piece of information, "These are his details, can you give it to dad?"

"Course dear honey did you have some thing to eat?" she nodded, "I did mum, I made some at the Riddle Mannor. Mum I requested Peter Piterwig to come and meet you today at the school gates can you make it?"

"I will be there dear." She nodded, "All right, umm mum todays' Ginny's birthday right? I better go and wish her! Tending to some more of Hagrids chickens is she not?"

"Yes!" she added and the girl left searching for the girl in question only to find a shock. Ginny was not with Hagrid as expected but near the shed were some of the magical creatures were kept. By the looks of it, it seemed that she could understand what they were trying to say! This was despite the fact that Meya Riddle was not able to see which creature she was speaking to!

"Who are you Ginny Weasely?" she asked her self…"

Shakthi

Please review


	5. Chapter four - uncovering facts - underg

06/01/2014

**Chapter four – uncovering facts… underground **

Ginny was standing on the grounds of Hogwarts humming Happy Birthday to her self. It was obvious everyone forgot thanks to the background of yesterdays incidents and on top of that you-know-who had returned. Harry the boy she loved so deeply was in the hospital and that was enough to spoil her birthday. The fact that everybody had forgotten her birthday was just an additional bonus. Pain shot through her heart and she needed air, which was why she decided to skip breakfast and take a walk. What she did not expect though was to (suddenly) see those terrible horse like creatures thearesus as they called them. They were black except for the external sculls eating away some dead-horse meat which happened to be laying there. Another came up from behind her and strangely it seemed to say something. Something she understood, "Hello!"

"Hello!" she replied feeling highly foolish, "What is your name?"

"I am called Yetti, the one so hungrily eating away is Roshi my mate. What is your name? How is it you understand what we say? I have spoken to several students but none of them ever responded." Yetti's question was answered with astonishment and silence, "I wish they would respond. I wish someone of the students would touch us too. Most ignore us and those who do notice we are there end up running from us. Except when we are tied to those carriages!"

"I think they can't see you. Even I was not able to till today. I find all this very – very strange." The younger girl continued, stretching her hand and touching the cold creature. A warm tingling feeling rang through her heart as if she finally belonged, she did not know what to say or what to do when (luckily) Meya walked up to her, "Meya, thank Meril I – I just can't understand whats happening. Can you see these thearesus? I just began seeing them today. I can also seem to understand what they are saying… do you know what is happening?"

The older girl was not able to hide her shock entirely but managed, "I can't see anything Ginny I am sorry. Please give me some time I need to check –"

"In the library. I know thanks Hermione you're the best." She nodded and left the place without wishing the girl or giving her the gift she purchased. Though it was not the library she went to – she went straight towards the Griffinor tower almost. A minor diversion at a picture set with a younger child dressed in a dark blue printed dress. She was holding a bouquet of white roses in her hand, her blond hair had been tied up as a bun on top of her head. The background was a beautiful ornamental garden with the arch set with ancient rune markings, "Nutcracker!"

"Indeed." Came the reply and she swung across opening the girl into a beautiful living quarters. The floor was carpeted with pure white carpeting and a dark blue been bag had been set there. There was also an old worn out but retired arm chair and a study desk set too. When the armchair and the been bag had been more towards the fireplace, the study desk was set on the right side wall. On the left of it were a set of draws and above was a book shelf set with all of her school works, note books and parchments too. There was also a bullion board there with pieces of parchment stuck there – all of it had some kind of writing in it. Most had been crossed out! There was a beautiful book shelf filled with books on the only free wall with a space left for a stairway left internally! There was a parchment roll with writing upon it and a few books left open, her ink and quill were also set to write, instead of sitting down to write she called, "Croshakes were are you?"

In response, a ginger haired half-cat and half-keezle rushed down the hidden stairs pouncing upon the small but ancient corner stool set there before changing directions. The second pounce though created a metamorphosis into a beautiful male with thick but short ginger hair. His hazel eyes were so sharp that they seemed to have the power to cut into the viewer, his ears had a slightly pointy tips and his eyes were also slightly pointed thus making it very clear he was not a human. The clothes he wore ended up highlighting this fact much further, he wore tight black trousers with ruffles that seemed like a trees bark with smooth black sandaled similar the ones ancient romans seemed to use. "Meya your back!"

"Croshakes – Ginny she was speaking to one of the thearesus." He looked at her sharply, "You saw one?"

"Sensed it. She saw it. Understood too." the creature nodded, "I shall look it it instantly."

"Ariel a seer?" Croshakes stopped walking but before he could answer she finished what she was saying, "Yes Wormtail mentioned it to me. I am going to see professor Binns about this character. Chis – you all right?"

Gently she lay a hand upon him, her eyes grew wide in concern. A moment, this hazel ones locked with the brown ones mesmerized. His thin hands gently reached out to touch her hair pushing it away from her eyes. How he hated the way she hid her silken locks under those bushy looks? How badly he wanted to claw the eyes of those boys who kept sniggering behind her back about how terrible she looked. Nobody saw the really girl, nobody saw her divine beauty and it hurt him from within, all he could say now though was, "I will be, why don't you go and I will check up on the beast thing with Ginny? I have a theory but there are a few people I need to owl about it. You go!"

"All right – hay Chris if you don't mind? Would it be all right if I… Is it all right if I umm is it ok to have a picnic dinner?" he smiled, "I will pack it up, do you want me to make something special?"

"Anything is fine." Her smile struck across her face and she began the long walk towards the office of the history professor. "May I come in professor?"

"Miss Granger? How can I be of help to you?" she paused before answering, "I came across a person called Ariel she is a –"

"Seer and philosopher, yes yes I expected someone to come up with this question. Take a quill and write down these books." He gave a list of books about the woman, one involving her own biography. "These should hold you for some time."

"Thank you sir." She replied going out only to bump into Mrs. Weasely, "Mum? I was just about to come to you…"

"Me too Hermione, you must read this work." Seeing the book she seated her self on the stairs nearby reading the paragraph, "Oh… ok thanks mum I will keep it in mind. I will have a healer pull up a diet chart for me. Mum, Ginny… can I have her birth-certificate copy?"

Seeing Molly hesitate she did something she usually avoided, she went straight into her mind. The memory she saw shocked her, a woman who looked much like a Vella had a baby wrapped in her arms. A baby with beautiful red hair and dirty brown eyes with pure white skin wrapped in a beautiful violet shawl with yellow embroidery works upon them. "Auther, you are the only one I can trust now. She is Ginniva my child, please protect her and raise her as your own. I have little time left to live please Molly you are my only hope now. You were my best friend at school, you…"

"Take the babby Molly." Auther told her firmly but Molly hesitated, "How can we support her Auther?"

"We can manage my child. If it is required I shall stretch but we can't turn the baby out. She needs protection, the dark times have not yet disappeared we need to be cautionary. You know that she is no ordinary child Molly we must help Erika out. Take the baby, she helped you out when you broke down after what Augustus out. She helped you accept Ron too did she not? So why can't we accept her child as our own?"

Shock filled the younger girls mind as her body turned cold as she saw the memory. "M-mum Ginny is not even your child? Who is Erika?"

"Erika Salmons, my friend and half-vella she was the one who supported me through out my life. There is so much I wish I could have told you Meya but the time was never right." She looked away gently pulling her foster-mothers hand the girl looked into her eyes, "Mum you can tell me now can you? Winkey – please bring two mugs of coffee to my private rooms."

They had sealed in comfortably, Molly on the armchair and Meya on the bean bag. Two white color, piping hot cups of coffees with a shot of chocolate in them made wonders, especially for the broken elderly woman, "Her – Meya, I need to learn to call you Meya now don't I?"

"Afraid so mum anyway tell me." She urged the elder lady, "I think you know about how we ended up loosing all our money during the war. Before that Auther was –"

"I know mum, I know about how you were reduced to poverty over night and you had to let go of the cookery book you were working on to help out at home. Also with so many children…" Tears filled Molly's eyes when she recounted the facts, "I had left the boys with my mother and went to the healer for Auther. That was when he had kidnapped me, everything was a ruse to get me out of safety. His ruse, Auther was not even scratched leave alone wounded. It was then I learned that he had set his lustful eyes upon me and for a month he –"

"He raped you continuously and ended up impregnating you. Am I right?" she nodded, "Yes I was not aware of it upon return, for three months I was under extensive care and potions. Nobody checked for rape so nobody checked for impregnation… till it was too late. When they ended up finding out it was too late, there were too many complications and birth was now a must."

"In other words Ron became the unwanted child." Meya completed the statement, "I understand mum, but there were certain things I needed to clear with you first. Which is why I asked… all I can tell you now is that Ron is an integral part of I have in mind."

"You have decided which side you?" she shook her head, "No mum I have not and I can not but I assure you one thing. Which ever side I am on I will fight for those who are innocent not those who are blood thirsty."

"I think I know that much about you Meya. Now tell me, what about Ginny?" after thinking for a few minutes she decided to answer, "I wish I knew mum, Croshakes said he will look into it. I just don't want her to fall into the wrong hands especially not with this kind of power. Also certainly not before I find out certain facts regarding my father, there is so much confusing me. Nothing is clear at the moment… Peter said certain things that made me even more confused."

Molly patiently listened to the words of the young girl and her re-counting of her experience at the Riddle manor. Interest grew when she mentioned about how she suspected Lucius of hiding a part of himself. Nott on the other hand was being very fetish – like he had some kind of dark need that needed satisfying, "Each one of them had a dark secret that needed satisfaction at the same time they needed to hide it."

"We will have to see in those lines. We certainly shall but now I think there is someone who needs your time more than me. Were would Ginny be?"

Takeing the letter off the owl Meya replied, "I think you will find her at the hospital wing mum. Her sleeping potions are finished so… oh no wait she would have gone to see papa. I mean professor Snape she gets it from him directly. Just take the fier-way down the powder is in the small box there. Mum I hope you don't mind I need to attend to this instantly."

"I understand dear, anything I could help you with?" she asked, "Yeah can you ask papa to send over a couple of butter beers? Actually make it a couple of crates."

At the office of professor Snape Molly indeed found her daughter, "Professor I am sorry for disturbing you."

"I know she told me, she told me this stock will aid you for at few weeks. Do you need something else? Oh hello Molly please come in…" she paused before answering, "No thank you sir!"

"Ginny, happy birthday dear." Ginny smiled, "Thank you mum. I… I came to ask the potions for sleeping."

"I know dear, I need to return home. I just came to wish you, is there anything I can get you?" he asked, "No mum, I better go there are some exams I needed to now. How is Harry?"

"He is a little disturbed, scared and shaken but we are hoping that we will be fine. He just needs a good level of breakfast I better go…" She replied her daughter sighed, "Yeah mum… you know what I will come there after lunch. You will be around will you not?"

"Yes I will dear your father is at the office. Are you sure you will be all right?" Ginny nodded, "Mum I really have to face out the exam right now. I will see after it?"

"All right honey." The mother sighed, "I just can't seem to get to her professor Snape."

"You can call me Severus, Molly all order members are expected to be in first name terms. Now tell me, what was the reason Meya sent you over to my office? She does not do something like that easily I know my girl." The mother sighed and answered the professor when the girl in question as they drank away on a warm cup of sweet tea. They discussed many things – including complicated information such as what role Molly was to play in the order. Her requirements and the support she needed to extend to Arther too but most importantly the (initial) extensive clearing and organizing Albus was depending upon. He explained in detail of why such things were important especially for him since he would be the one she would be working with extensively over a period of time. She expressed her fears at the same time she made it clear that she wanted in for good because she wanted to make a difference either small or big. He also opened up a lot more about 'my girl' as he addressed Meya Riddle and how he was relieved that she found 'parents' in the couple. They also spoke briefly about the youngest ones of her lot before finally coming to Ginny. "What ever she is Molly she is powerful. Magically too, I have seen her work but she is also sacred for some reason. What ever this new power of hers is she is going to need a lot of support from her family… she also needs an assurance that you are her family."

"I understand Severus but I do wish my child could be a little girl for some more time. I wish I had my kids for just a little longer…" tears flowed down her eyes for she had unwillingly accepted that out of her children three were going to end up facing the war fist hand.

The girl in question had entered the lunch area with the rest of the school after finishing in the charms exam she had with the others. Unknown to many she indeed had her own layers hidden… except for chosen ones. One such boy was Nevil Longbottom who was trying to think about the exam for history of magic, which was the very next day, at the very moment. Despite the fact that not many had the same line of though!

Which was why Albus Dumbldore called out an announcement saying the only ones who had to face the exam were the fifth years and the seventh years came with a cheerful shock. That too after being given a good strong dosage of the calming potions and cheering charms as an exception for the happenings during the previous day. The cheer was thunderous but it hid the slight hisses of pain that escaped from ten to fifteen people at various points of the hall.

The response was instant. All of them hid their right wrists carefully reading a message upon it, "Meeting now. practical – finnish and then come over."

Unaware of all this Dumbldore and the Weaselys sat in a meeting with Croshakes in his elven from talking about Ginny, "I am sure of it, she is a beast mistress Albus and if my sources are right he is also born. The mate, the one who will wield the power to control her, may be a year or two above her age. The difference in age is never greate…."

"Beast mistress?" Albus asked confirming before explaining it to the girls parents, "A beast mistress is someone who can communicate with magical creatures. She has a unique power to connect with the animals and if they establish a trust control them. It is a very rare gift but it comes with a great price, the girl has no real freedom because she is bound to a wizard. This is very common in vella heritages each one has a different kind of gift. Now that she is thirteen her powers are surfacing and so would her intended mate. All we can do is pray that she finds the right mate. A male who respects her and loves her Molly."

Once again fear shook Molly Weasely as she thought about what would possibly happen to her daughter, then only one solution struck across to her. "Albus, can we possibility choose a mate? Someone – a male who will be at least protective and nice to my little girl?"

"I was thinking in the same lines Molly – Harry would make an excellent partner. We just need to run a test between them, create the right situation and I think I know exactly how to do it. Could you give me a chance to speak to Sirius Black first? As Harry's god father I need his permission."

Shakthi

P.S would love reviews... thanks


	6. Chapter 5 through changing times

06/01/2014

**CHAPTER FIVE – THROUGH CHANGING TIMES…. **

The message was clear the result was a hidden trail to the second floor girls bathroom… both boys and girl! It was the same bathroom were a girl had been once killed. They touched the very tap with the snake on it carefully when it happened a sudden disappearance. A disappearance which included Miss. Hermione Jane Granger who reappeared again within the chambers. This time it was cleaned and extremely lit, it was also set with several cupboards across the walls which she crossed and went inside. She took a diversion towards the right leading to a small but cozy room like a cave. The rim was crafted with a beautiful floral pattern in a very small size and it was repeated in the center too. A black board was set there with some chalks too, as if it would allow someone to write down what ever was discussed in the room. On the rest of the walls were extensions clearly created for the purpose of keeping glasses and small plates. There were several been bags set around the coffee table, of various colors making the room it self look very bright only to be dimmed down by the dull faces of the members in the room.

Neville Longbotom's was the dullest of all, his plump body seemed to crush into his been bag but the eyes were filled with fear, "Mey he has really returned?"

"Yes Neville, I met him personally but there is a twist in the tale. Peter is not a traitor he is far from it, he confessed to a lot of things and a few I am still looking into but he could be an assert to S.P.E.W if he speaks the truth." Neville scoffed, "So would mum and dad if they were having their sanity intact."

Meya's face became serious, "Your right, I really could use some of their internal insights on infiri management and also contact points for dark creatures. Also…"

"Ahem! Princess, I am sure alternatives can be found." Meya laughed and picked up the light blue coffee mug in her hand, raising it in a toast, "Cheers to that Padhma! Don't call me princess like a title girl… yes Dean?"

"So now whats your game plan? I mean now that your father has returned?" she paused gulping down some more of her hot coffee before answering, "I think we need to get the muggle born groups to train harder in muggle weaponry. They may not expect that – so that will be your area of control Dean. I want you to start training them better can you find a way to bring them together during holidays? They will need protection… and they are scat-"

"Honey relax I got some aid on that. It's done!" Dean replied getting up and gently hugging the girl, "I got a letter written the headmasters name –"

Pulling out of his arms she scrawled at him and began getting ready to scold him, "DEAN YOU KNOW ALBUS DUMBLDORE WILL HANG ME IF HE FINDS OUT!"

The whole group began laughing, "Mey come on don't be a nut, I gave them assignments based upon what they can find at home. I also asked them to keep practicing darts and stuff, Fred and George will have it delivered to them before they leave. Right boys?"

Freed and George nodded, "Relax girl everything –"

George completed his sentence, "-is under control."

Meya smiled, "Good that is one major relief for me, the summer training details have been completed then. Fred and George were do the inventions stand?"

"They are going in full swing the extra finance you provided have helped. In this rate we may be able to put up a shop but I am not sure about how we are going to operate…" he hesitated, the solution was instant thanks for Neville, "There is this guy at Hosmade, I could get you in touch. There are a few squibs around who would like a job, few sixth and seventh years too who would be able use a job. I will get the connections done."

"Excellent, hmm so supplies for fighting can also be checked?" she quickly wrote the second point too on the board. "I think there is also the possible option of escape too right? I mean you won't mind right?"

"Double check that girl because -" George added and Freed piped in, "- we will have the best escape."

"How about your dresses? Are you ready?" she asked, "More than ready, I have not even seen one dress, I have no idea were to shop and all I have in hand are a set of instructions written in a book about pureblood behavior."

"I can see your point, I will ask Lavender and Parvati for a major list shall I?" the girl sighed, "Could you do that? It would be excellent. I may end up needing the entier list of what I may need… dresses, accessories, fashion tips and everything under the sun could help."

"Mey stop being crazy girl. I will speak to her, I will make it discreet and also detailed. Happy?" she asked, "Yes. Thank you so much!"

"Don't indulge her too much Padhma, she is already calling too manny top layer meetings." The surprise stood there dressed in neat black formal robes with a white shirt left open for full view. He had neat golden brown hair and a charming smile that made him fit into his name, "Prety boy Digory! Charmed to see you mate."

"Yes mate simply charmed. How is after life?" Fred continued were his twin left of, "Cold?"

"Enough boys, it's a good thing I had the draught of death with me. Thank you for warning me princess." Meya smiled, "Your welcome, how does the work on ancient runs stand?"

"A little stuck, we need to look into the history of certain things

"Thirsty?" George pipped in but got cut of by Meya once again, "Cut it off boys we need to focus upon important stuff now. Ancient runs translation, hows it going?"

"I am going to need a few crates of butter-beer!" the young girl laughed, "Brother-in-law get this done and I will purchase ten crates of muggle beer for you."

"Done deal." They high-fived on it when the others laughed, "It's nice to see you smile again. Is there some coffee left for me?"

Meya pointed towards the coffee tray that had been set on the platform's right corner with an elegant coffee pot, a beautiful jug with cream and another one with milk in it completing the set was a bowl with sugar cubes. There were several mugs in various colors and designs set in the side, "Help your self! Any updates with the creatures Lee?"

"I looked into the list you gave umm can we talk in private? I don't want to waste everyones time." After a firm look she nodded, just then Cho entered taking off the outer robes of her uniform, "Who is going to waste everyone's time?"

"Lee through his magical creatures report sis." Meya replied, "Good, I have seen the notes he wrote for it. It would indeed waste everyones time MERLIN CEDRIC YOUR BACK ALREADY?"

The couple hugged tightly, "I had to get back early luv, I was not going to leave you to soothing suitors behind my back."

Cho rolled her eyes as the couple once again shared a quick kiss, "Don't be so silly baby."

"I know honey, but can't be too careful with the cutest girl in the school can we." The twins and Lee made gagging noises behind their back and Meya began laughing, "Ofcorse you can't brother-in-law it would lead to compassion. Can you guys listen to your selves come on you are bonded for ever."

"Yes we are areint we luv?" Cedric pushed a hair out of Cho's eyes kissing her deeply in front of others just for show further cracking the pressure in the air, "Cho back to business, where do the arial teams stand?"

"Good considering most of them are constantly hitting heads on the field when a match comes up." Once again everyone in the room laughed, Justin walked up behind her looked all washed out, "Hay guys – umm what are we working on, Digory hey mate."

"Hay to you too." they exchanged a punch hand shake before Meya once again took over the seen, "Justin were are you in terms of muggle inventions and scientific upgrades?"

"Good – my sister is pushing over as much as she can, I am trying to work it out. There are certain areas of science I think we may need to look into – genetics, nano-technology, maybe a little into communication and recent inventions. You may have to build the technology area a bit more… but do you think we can manage it? These things are expensive and getting them unnoticed also transportation –" Justin's voice trailed away and she understood his concern, "I understand Justin but we will have to work it out, do one thing you better start with the details and we will look into the finance from there. We need to prepare out self to defend the castle when the time comes. We need to just focus on getting the information for this summer, it's going to be hard work but we need to go the extra mile."

"Are you sure we can't simply attack Mey?" Freed asked, George pipped in too, "We can finnish it off in their place cant we?"

"I am pathetic at offense Freed and in war its better we bring them to our area. We will have much better power that way! We will need a really good strategist soon…" She was trailing off but before she could name the candidate she had in mind Cho stepped in, "We need to begin training them better for starters, Justin please gather the candidates for weaponry training. Justin ask your sister for a lot more videos they are much more easier to work with rather than books or magazines. I will ask the teams to work on what we have at the moment – you sure that nobody suspects us right?"

"No there are no chances at all, the muggle studies students are the ones doing the research work. We are clear!" Cho smiled at Justin who happened to be the leader of the muggle-research assignments. "Were is your papa Mey he was suppose to…"

"He got delayed thanks to an old man who made me the orders contact and made me answer all the fier calls when Mervina was handling the letters." Came the reply Cedric and Cho rolled their eyes, "Is there a cup of hot coffee saved for me?"

"Of-course papa I will make for you!" some of the boys sniggered and Cedric coughed in a strange way which sounded much like, _papa's pet _! Ignoring it she picked up a black cup and filled it with hot coffee after adding some cream, a spoon of sugar and little hazle flavoring with it. "Thank you, we stand a better chance with some of the students taking care of the healing potions. Molly will be a little upset when she comes to know about this, she is already historical about –"

"I will deal with her! Any updates with the order?" Severeness shook his head, "Nothing very clear right now but the ministry is not willing to accept his return so we may have to play under the radar."

"We better disperse and get ready for the holidays. Cho, you are also going to be a double agent, you will have to get ready." The girl nodded as the others left the room to go outside again except for Cedric, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes Severus, everything is fine." Cedric replied, "Thank you for your hospitality and treatment. I will have to go undercover for some time."

"I understand, you better leave carefully. I need to speak to the girls Winkey." The elf appeared in a pop, "Please get some sandwiches for the three of us, also some pumpkin juice and some desert."

"Yes master Snape." The elf-popped out allowing them to sit down once again, "What is it? do we need some kind of training or?"

"Not training a warning Mariea has come over." The two of them became extremely pale. "Cho go and hide, I will come soon were is Mariea?"

"My office, it's far from the students." He added, fifteen minutes latter Meya Riddle walked into his office a bright smile across her face and her hand stretching out, "Meya how are you my child?"

"I am very good thanks to you." she replied as they shook hands, "Sit down please can get something... blood lollies? A glass of wine? A cup of tea?"

"No thank you my child please sit down I just need to speak to you." Once they were seated comfertability in the office she continued speaking to the younger girl. Even though their postures of crossed leg and erect seating spoke of formality and power their topic was one founded on mutual respect, "I am to understand that your father has returned? Is it true that your ministry though is not willing to believe it?"

"Yes Mariea I believe he may –" she cut her off, "Your fathers strategies we can discuss a little latter. My concern is you, you are my sisters only child and the only birth child of a Trinity. So please be frank, whose side have you decided to hold?"

"I have not decided as yet, especially since mother her self was very clear to not expose her identity to him. He thought she was Trinity and not Carolina Trinity one of the three… I want to maintain that." The older woman nodded allowing the younger girl to continue, "At the same time there are certain things which have been mentioned via mothers' notes I wanted to double check. I have reasons to believe that her theories were based on facts. I want to check for my self before I deem Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters as dangerous and declare them to punishment. I want to make sure that there is not something else working at hand. I want to finnish what my mother started especially since her last set notes had been interrupted."

"Spoken like a real trinity your self child. Severus has trained you carefully we shall not disturb you then but what about the girl? The one trinity made as a sister?" A pause latter she replied, "I can't allow the girl to come into your custody till I have attained certain information, I made that very clear did I not?"

"Yes you did, but don't you trust your aunt?" the girl laughed openly setting her head back before bitting her lip to hide the open smile, "I am sorry but the answer is still not, I want to hold on to her a little bit longer before I hand her over to your manipulation."

"I think it is safe to say I have fallen once again. Good you place a good and strong fight for what you believe in at the same time you are not willing to give in easily. I expected nothing else of you Carolina's child." She thought internally but externally she spoke, "I understand your concerns but don't expect too much of rope my child."

"Lets see!" she smiled at the older woman with an air of hiding something the other did not know, even though Mariea thought otherwise there were certain things about Meya Riddle she had no idea about. The person who did was hiding behind the door in his feline body waiting for the lady to leave. When she did he pounced in, quickly locking the door with magic, "What did she want? Is everything clear?"

"Yes Croshakes everything is fine. More than fine I tackled her and she has left, have you contacted those people?" he nodded, "Yes I managed to get them across happy?"

"Yes who sent you the letter by the way? I saw it from the owlery a bird coming to you." She thought for a minute before answering, "Oh yeah that it was from Octavious and Sara, they wanted to get an update regarding the said that you were not keeping them properly updated but you said you were keeping them constantly updated."

"I was not able to get across to them." He replied and Meya looked at him surprise, it was not normal for something like that to happen but she maintained silence, "I better go check on Harry. Any updates on Ginny?"

"I – you better check on Harry first. I spoke to some of my contacts and they feel that if Harry was experiencing Voldemort presence during the period before recursion he is bound to have a stronger connection. Try speak to him will you?"

"I will do that." She replied leaving the room after planting a kiss on Crotches' check without seeing him keeping a hand on the very check lost in thought. She went into the hospital wing to find Harry beginning to eat a turkey and cheese sandwich and a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Please finnish your lunch Mr. Potter and after which I will give you your potions."

"Yes Harry you better eat up everything n your plate." He smiled seeing the girl who enveloped him in a tight hug, "How are you feeling better now?"

"I am feeling much better. How are Mr. and Mrs. Digory?" he asked, "Upset. Don't worry about that, actually there is something I wanted to check with you. Harry you mentioned about how you-know-who's coming back and everything…"

"Yes even this morning I woke up with a dream about him. He was extremely happy about something, he was telling his snake that he could win the world now that she was back with him. He called this girl his biggest power. But before I could figure out anything else something got interrupted I was not able to see her face… all I saw was the food she had prepared. A little bit of Peter but nothing of the girl. I was like when he was looking at her I was suddenly pushed back to Hogwarts."

"Harry that's impossible! How did you manage to get there and back in your bed? The same again this morning?" she asked pushing Harry to think but his reply was clear, "I don't know Hermione but all I know is that Voldemort was blocked when the girl was there."

"Can you recall what kind of food was made?" she asked, Harry – unfortunately – repeated every single dish she had made when her father had entered the dinning area. Her only thought of relief was that, "At least he does not know about me."

"It is strange what the boy says, he did end up wakening up from this nightmare when Ms. Weasley just touched him but all my efforts were wasted upon him." She wiped around, "Ginny touched him and he woke up?"

"He did not wake up dear he just became very calm. Even at night several times she came up to him and touched him. Of course when I asked her about it this morning she had absolutely no idea." Ms. Riddle's mind was going on superdrive, "When was this?"

"I think around midnight that was when it began." She replied, "Midnight? I will look into it. Are there any other options there? I mean blockage from the other side? Maybe…"

"No it was clear it was Ms. Weasels' physical contact that calmed the poor boy down." Even though the hungry teenage boy was not able to interpret most of the conversation the younger girl and the matron though were able to thanks to the signals exchanged via looks. "I understand, mind if I steal a sandwich Harry?"

The boy who lived grunted but the Matron shot her off before she could stretch her hand, "Absolutely not you are going to need a good balanced meal. Into my office right now quickly go go go."

"All right… all right… all right!" she went in and her tone changed instantly, "What is it Poppy?"

"Mistress I am sure, that girl Ginny is one of us and Potter is a guardian. You know what I speak of do you not?" Meya nodded, "I understand perfectly Poppy and I think even the headmaster may too by now. I am seeing Sirius walk up to the school gate right now in his agmius form excellent. May I use your fier for a minute?"

"Please feel free mistress." She used the floo across to the headmasters office, "May I?"

"Hello Ms. Riddle and yes please go ahead I am alone." The old man nodded taking a seat by the fier, "Uncle Al Ginny is a beastess. You know? Yes that is perfect and Harry seems to be one of the candidates. They need each other. You know? Yes?"

"Yes yes now go ahead!" he pushed knowing that he had to be careful if she was rushing like this, "Daddy and Harry there seems to be a strong connection. They can sense each other he nearly saw me. Nearly! She somehow blocked it out. Inform Sirius about this too, I will speak to mum. Ginny's instincts – what off them?" Albus sighed worry filling his normally twinkling eyes, "Yes dear child what of those instincts. We can't let them know about you."

"I will keep away from her for now. I need to go meet Octavious and Sara for lunch today. I have been invited." The headmaster nodded, "You will be going to uncle Ab's right?"

"Is there any place that happens to be safer right now uncle Al?" she asked smiling hiding the worry which was eating her head.


	7. Chapter Six – Glimses into the real past

**CHAPTER Six – Glimpses into the real past **

Molly, Author, Sirius and Albus Dumbldore sat in the headmasters dorms, "A beast mistress? Albus what does that mean?"

"Ginny is not our child, I mean not our own child… she is my friends child." Sirius leaned back, biting into the chicken-leg in front of him, listening deeply to what was being said, never had he looked or felt older in the faded dirty brown robes. When they were done he had eaten up most of the food in front of him hungrily and yet his next question made it clear that not a Sylabil was missed by him, "Erika? Yes I remember her I used to da- Molly who is the father?"

"She never told me why?" she asked Sirius looked away fear filling his heart and reflecting on his face, "Ginny's birthday when is it?"

"Err… It is today." She added, "The girl is thirteen am I right? Thirteen…"

"Oh my god. No! It can't be impossible…" he kept running his hands through his hair pressing his elbow into the chest, "It can't be! It just can't be!"

"Sirius are you all right?" Author asked gently touching him, he looked up tears filled in his eyes broken, "She is my daughter Molly. I was sleeping with Erika fourteen years ago, I was playing with her on and off type but I had no idea that I was her mate. I had no idea, she first came to me when she turned thirteen. She never went with any other boy, how did I not see it? Oh my god, all the things I have told Erika!"

Molly looked at him shocked, "You? You are the S she used to keep writing on her note books? Do you have any idea how much she loved you Sirius? She kept pinning away for you. I have seen her crying away for several nights in our dorms. How could you do it?"

"I had no idea. Oh my god I had absolutely no idea. The poor Erika! Merlin my child dear little girl." He wept Author not knowing how to comfort him gently rubbed the shoulder of the man, unable to understand how to deal with the man who turned out to be his only daughters father. "Sirius! I am sorry…"

"I am sorry Author." He replied taking in a deep breath before finally answering, "I am so sorry Molly you had to face my burden for so manny years. I am back now though and I need to take over now."

"Ginny is no burden for us Sirus, she never will be and never was, ever but she is your daughter. We need to return her to you." he replied, "I need to save her from this fate. There has to be a way, there needs to be someone who can help her. Someone, a friend a mate… someone who will not treat her the way I treated Erika."

"There is just one person, just one option. Someone who could help her all the sighs point towards him." Sirius looked at Albus Dumbldore desperately, "Who? I will speak to him my self, I will speak to the person and beg him to help my little girl.'

"It is Harry." Molly looked at him surprised, "Harry, Harry Potter. My god son Harry? You want me to ask my godson to sleep with my only daughter? You want her to come right under the attention of Voldemort? You want him to attack her?"

"I am afraid there is no choice Sirius. It needs to be done, they will take care of each other. If they are together then he will certainly help her out and she will help him out. I know that. They need to be together for it to happen, he has already attacked her Sirius when she was in the first year. He possessed her and it was Harry who saved her! Harry is her best companion Sirius and Ginny is his best chance of love. He is the best chance for real love and protection from the connection he shares with Voldemort."

"How can I do it? They are my kids, both of them!" Sirius sighed, brushing his tears listening to what Molly said, "Which is why we have to get them under protection. Harry is as good as my own son for me too."

"Your right. I will go speak to Harry were is he right now?" he asked, "I think he is

"Your right, I will go speak to Harry were is he right now?" he asked, "I will arrange for him to come and meet you alone, Sirius. Is there some place you can lay low till then?"

"I will settle at the headquarters. It is best we quickly settle there the place will need a lot of cleaning. I went there to pick up some robes, the place is a mess." Molly stepped in, "I will also come and help you out, umm… we may need supplies."

"Just make the list I will get them." Sirius replied getting up and hiding as a knock came on the door and entered Ginny Weasley hesitantly, "You called for me headmaster?"

"Yes Miss Weasley please come in, please come in!" the young girl was filled with fear especially since the last time she faced such a set up was when she had been posed by Voldemort. Filled with fear she sat down on the chair she was pointed to but refused the lemon drop, "Happy birthday Ginny how are you?"

"Thank you headmaster, I am fine." She replied hesitantly, clearly several questions were in her eyes but only one person could answer her, "I assure you there is no trouble this time we just wanted to have a little chat with you!"

"If this is about Erika and Sirius I already know about them sir. I also know that today at midnight the charms placed upon me will dissolve. My real face will come out to the world." she replied hesitantly at the shocked faces of the adults she handed over a thick envelope, "I received this letter in the morning, it has been a strange day sir. First this letter, then when I went out I saw those creatures I spoke to them. I understood what those magical creatures said, I spoke to them!"

"I can see that, you are what we call a gateway Ginny." Her reply came from the phoenix much to her surprise, "Your people call you a beastess. Someone who understands magical beasts!"

"I can see that you are conversing with Flawx, Ginny." Albus Dumbldore replied, Molly gently rubbed her 'daughter' on her shoulders and asked, "How much did she tell you Ginny?"

"Come what may you are my mum and dad nobody can replace it. She also spoke about herself, a little about her life and the kind of friendship she shared with you along with her relationship with Sirius Black. She was sure about one thing, he is innocent and he could have never betrayed James Potter. She spoke about the kind of relationship they shared… how she wished I would have a better master. Someone who could protect me from other men and if possible love me. She spoke of how much she loved him too despite how he was always running after skirts… how she never told him. How he never knew about anything and certainly did not know about me at all because she wanted a baby. She wanted someone to love her and love her back but she had to let me go!"

Ginny began crying at his point unable to hold back the tears in her eyes, once more set of eyes began crying behind her too scared to even touch his daughter. _I always wanted a little girl but I never imagined that when I get her it would be like this, Merlin what have I done? _It was that thought that struck him, as if reading it Albus Dumbldore nodded and asked, "Would you to meet your real father Ginny? He happens to be standing right behind you."

She got up and whipped around with a speed no one expected her to have shock, anger and something else clouding her eyes were, "You?"

"Ginny luv I – I had no idea I am so sorry." He stammered at the sight of the little girl unsure of what to say, "Don't expect me to call you dad."

"I don't." he replied, "Are you really innocent?"

"Yes." He replied, "You had no idea about mum? About me?"

"Nothing! She spent most of her time with Lilly and me chasing girls." He replied quoting the very words in the letter, "That is not important now Ginny we need to speak about something very important right now. Your powers and your mate!"

"Sirius is right dear we do need to talk about it." Author stepped in handing her a book, "Your mother and I have read it. Sirus needs to and so do you! Would you like to take some time out for it?"

"Yes please." She took the book and left the intimidating office of the headmaster. In the mean time the girl she really wanted to meet was busy in her private room looking through the few dresses in her possession. She looked through them carefully selecting a white sleeveless top with a mocha brown skirt that fell down her knees with small white diamonds sprinkled all over it. She accessorized it with a brown Kashmiri scarf neatly folded over her neck

She accessorized it with a brown Kashmiri scarf folded neatly with a thin gold bracelet in her left wrist and a gold wrist watch on the other. She pulled on a white jacket along with it adding before (finally) applying make up. It was very light with peach lip-gloss and light brown eye shadow with a little dark thick layer of eye-liner. Her hair was also brushed neatly and she clipped up one half with a light brown butterfly clip. Croshakes rushed up when she was spraying the jasmine on her self, "Meya?"

His eyes were fixed upon her as his breath caught in his throat, "So what do you think? Do I look presentable?"

"Y-you look breath taking Meya beautiful." He replied, "Thank you, I was going to meet Sara and Octavious would you also join me?"

"I – I need to finish some work why don't you go." He urged her, smiling she placed a kiss on his cheek gently, "I will see you in the evening? Dinner?"

"Moonlight picnic." He replied gently pushing a stray hair into her hair and waited before the next statement. "A moonlight picnic just like I used to have with her."

Unaware of which she walked towards the old witches statue, the memory of the incident running across her mind. The first time she met them! It was raining outside her 'room' of a bed which had been repaired several times over with a mattress which had mettles in the name of springs. There was a worn out cupboard with no door but several toys worn with use, neatly arranged. There were a few sets of clothes too, old ones filled with patch works at several points visibly – that was her room. She sat there dressed in an old white dress patched up at several points with various pieces of colored or printed cloth. It was one of the best dresses she had and her brown hair was brushed neatly. She had used an old hair brush given to her by one of the older girls taking pity on her on one of 'those' nights. Another girl had given her the white ribbon to tie it up, which she had done as instructed. She sat there reading a story book given to her by one of the boys there, he had taught her how to read and write in his spare time. She loved to read and even though the book was old, yellow and torn it was one of the best she possessed due to it's thickness. "Oliver Twist even I liked the story when I first read it. Especially the love between…"

Internally she flinched at his reference, the age difference between them was always linked with them. He always told her of how their love was like theirs and how she belonged only to him. He touched her on her shoulders wrapping his arm around the younger shoulder. Dark eyes were filled with lust and his olive green robes had been opened out revealing the green trousers and vest with the beautiful silk tie. It was printed with strange markings all over it strikingly with green, red, yellow and orange. "You know I love this tie and I use it for special occasions. It happened to be with me during the best times of my life. My initiation, my first real lay… my engagement… never got to have a wedding. She ran away with someone, the bitch, did not want my kids. Did you hear that 'Moine? That bitch did not want my kids either how unfortunate for her but very fortunate for you honey. You will have my kids, yes you will just a little longer. You will carry my kids there!"

Reaching out to touch the shivering younger girl's stomach he was about to make more intimate contact with her when a great bang came on the door. It shocked her but scared him especially seeing the people who was standing there. Three people, an old man with a long beard and cold blue eyes but loose robes of orange. Never had she seen an adult using moons and stars in their robes not that she had seen manny! In any other situation he would have reminded her of a clown. This man though filled her with more fear as he pulled out a wooden stick silently. It was the lady near him who spoke though! Her voice was different, highly musical, "You have outlived your chances - it is time to pay for it. You have also dared to tried to take such a younger child? Destru-"

Before she could hear anything else she had fainted but when she woke up she was in a different room… beautiful ivory walls grew into dorms but very tall and thin. The floors were made of red stones but they shone like glass, reflecting everything there… the strangely large bed she had been laid on, the soft lenin like blanket… everything was so beautiful. The colors used were bright like light blue, white, yellow, orange or green, never had she seen such a spectacular room in her life despite all the supposedly spectacular parties he made her attend with him. When she set her feet on the ground it ripped making her afraid to take even a step! A stern, familiar and strange voice told her not to be so, "Come forward child!"

It was the same voice hidden under that thick black hood and cloak revealing nothing of the person. The person who had hidden the third person… She took of the thick hood from her face revealing her beautiful pale blond hair and very sharp features. Her eyes were glassy but brown and her skin was whiter than the snow white description. "W-where am I?"

"You are in the shrieking shack right now girl, please go to Hogs-Heads." She turned around to see a the very same beautiful lady, her savior a long time ago. "How are you my Meya?"

"I am fine Sara, how are you?" she asked, tightly hugging the young girl, "I am fine too. "I am fine too my child. Come Octavious is waiting for you. Now tell me how is your school life? How are your studies going?"

"It is fine. I am the top student of my year and people say I am the brightest witch of my age but I don't feel so." The lady laughed as she moved side by side with the young girl, the long plane light blue robe she wore shone in the light reflecting the pale print of yellow in the sun. "Don't you? Why so child?"

"Sara I met my father a couple of days ago. When I met him I kept having a feeling that there is something about him that I am not able to see." Her statement made the high elf stop, "Met your father? Your father is back?"

"You did not know of it? I thought Croshakes told you." she replied surprised, "He told me nothing of that sort, how could he be so careless? I shall have to speak to him latter. Octavious is also very worried about you he is afraid that there are certain dark forces working around you."

"Me I am a force my self. Did you read it right?" she teased laughing, "Yes I did child, seriously please pull your self together and think deeply. Tell me about certain things to begin with when the demotes were stationed around this place at third year how was it for you?"

"Though they kept trying to communicate with me. Manny times they would try say stuff to me but I had to keep running. Time turners, studying and everything else helped but not enough. I felt I was always watched." She added as they stepped into the sun covering their hoods carefully falling in line with the road towards Hogs-Heads, "Watched? Since when?"

"Since last summer, I mentioned it to Croshakes but he said it's nothing." She added, "Last summer, but how is it that he never mentioned it anything about this?"

"I will ask him about it when I see him. Meya have you met him? I was told even his school has come to yours." He replied, "Yes we managed to meet and have some time. Has Croshakes not told you anything?"

"Nothing child! Come inside quickly Octavious is waiting for you." they went into the simple in with several tables and a bar. The white haired barman was cleaning a glass with a cloth as a few customers were having their drinks. Nodding to the younger girl and the elven woman he pointed them towards a corner table were an elf with short military like thick brown hair sat. He chose to wear a tight fitting shirt like dress made of pale blue and tights made of dark blue with silver ankle length boots and a silver cloak around his shoulders pinned together via a star shaped silver pin in the size of a sinch. His deep yellow eyes seemed to see beyond everything but the boyish smile hid the fact. She hugged him tightly, enjoying the musk like scent surrounding him, "How are you Meya?"

"I am –" she bit her lips she could never lie to Octavious, "Your fathers back how can I expect you to be. Sit down, sit down I am sure you are hungry."

"I am starving," she replied when someone closed her eyes from behind, "Guess who!"

"Demion?" her smile grew as she turned around and tightly hugged the young man in the Dumstrand uniform. He hugged her back wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Hey Meya how is my princess?"

"Your princess is fine she did miss you though." She added pulling away slightly getting a good look at the boy's chestnut brown eyes with thick dark hair. His skin was pale but with a magnetism beyond what anyone had seen in a human. Especially with a body that was built with careful workouts and diets. "Shall I order the coffee?"

"When your at it something to eat too I am starving." She added, he laughed at it pulling the seat making the cream cloak he had worn push back revealing the cream trousers with the sports shoes and a neat red shirt with most of the chest buttons open. "I think your going to need a kitchenette attached to you this way, actually I feel the same way. UNCLE AB something to eat please!"

Humping the man went inside to get their order, when Demion himself sat down, "So what brings the high-elves to our side of the universe?"

"Why don't we wait till we get some food into your systems first?" she asked, "Hay it is not everyday that the king and queen of the elven lands walk up to meet us."

"Why don't you kids get something into your systems first. I can assure you that we will be fine." The lady replied gently as she sat a little closer to her husband and the kids sat a little appart from each other – at apposing sides of the circular table. "I doubt it though."

"Demion do you feel watched?" Sara suddenly asked, "I am sorry but watched?"

"Yes watched as in do you feel as if someone is keeping an eye on you constantly?" he shook his head, "Except for birdbrain? No."

"Could you please stop addressing Nasha as so, Demion?" Octavious demanded before continuing, "I think you meant your protector so we are letting it slide. Are you sure? No cases of someone contacting you or suddenly causing issues?"

"None of it." Demion added, still puzzled with the questions, "No case of anybody actually taking your hair, dirty clothes gone missing? Is there any thing odd gone –"

"Nothing has gone missing, seriously Meya no hair pieces, or silly things like clothes and certainly not sperms either. I keep a good track of them!" he winked at her making her role her eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Some of my personal clothes have been disappearing. My exercise clothes, my under garments and others." She replied, "Are you sure they were not some obsessed guy who is in love with you?"

"They were disappeared from my secret room. Others disappeared from the chamber when I went for a swim." She added, Demion paled at her reply further and after a deep thought he replied, "Then it sounds serious I better look into it. I have a plan but for that to work we will have to hide our real relationship from everyone. Nobody knows about it right?"

"Only Cho and Ced know!" she replied, "Perfect we will work on it from there. Don't tell anyone else. I have warned Victor against it too."

She picked up a size of blue-berry jam and spread it with a generous amount of butter on the size, just then the bar tender walked over holding a tray set with a coffee pot, a small tablet like set with extra seasonings, a small bowl with sugar and a small milk jar. "Your coffee dears."

"Thank you!" she quietly poured out the coffee for each of them before pouring one for herself, "This was not the only thing you wanted to speak about is it?"

"Yes cubs, we needed to warn you that Rehen has escaped and he is in the human Relm now. Meya he knows you very so you need to be very careful." Sara told her watching as the name of Rehen it self changed her face. The memory of the elf who had nearly killed her in the elven relm. "Is he still after the philosophers stone?"

"He is after you he wants to destroy you in some way or the other." Octavious added gently reaching out and touching her hair, "Your will have to be cautious from now on."

"I understand and I will be careful." She replied… even though she was visibly shaken and continued to be when she reached the school again after a frightful lunch. Albus Dumbldore was waiting at the opening of the old witches statue and upon her arrival instantly updated her on Ginny's status, "She is with Harry right now we are expecting a physical change in another few days, a spell has been placed on her and it kind of complicates things."

"A glamour spell?" she nodded understanding the hidden issues behind it, "All right I will look into it. Have you seen Croshakes? I needed to have a chat with him."

"He left a message saying he will meet you after a few hours for your dinner." He replied, "Harry and Ginny are having a chat, we need to come up with a plan for her. Did you get a chance to study her details?"

"Hmm no I will do it now, actually there is a party I need to show my self at shortly." She replied walking quickly towards the stairs, "I will brief you then Meya dear, the charm ends in another month. She will come out as she is really so we have one month to get things in place or at least a little. After that she will have to come out as Harry's trophy girlfriend and Sirus Blacks daughter which means hide her real power too."

"I will see what we can do in terms of clothes but we will need someone to give her a make over. Behavior, manors etc. basically make her a lad- of-course I think I know just the candidate. I will get back in another half-an-hour uncle Al promise." She began running towards the main doors when he grabbed her arms pulling her back, "Tell me who is it then run off to them. I need to make sure they are trust worthy."

"Fluer Dector the half-vella girl she's already joined the bank. She seemed interested in Bill so we just need a little pushing." Dumbldore gave a blank look, "The one whoes sister Harry saved, family and gratitude?"

"An excellent card to play on!" Dumbldore agreed but his smile dwindled seeing how she rubbed her neck, "Meya? Child?"

"It's nothing uncle Al I will be fine." She reassured him only to suddenly faint on the ground!

Shakthi


End file.
